Psychopathic Love
by Musical Nostalgia
Summary: "Never go to that Mansion on the hill, It's full of danger." Mama and Papa claimed. And I listened. Well, until one day… by accident while playing with some friends at the park. Somehow I felt the lines between obsession and love have crossed when I met this certain guy. Oh and the scary part is, He is a cold blooded killer/demon. AsuraxMaka AU (Slight Male-Yandere)
1. Prologue - The Warnings

Psychopathic Love

**Everything is a Maka POV till I say otherwise.**

_Italics = Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**AN: Yay another idea popped into my mind. Anyways yeah it's an odd pairing but somehow I kinda liked this pair. Since ya' know the final battle. Well whatever hope you enjoy. Don't kill me for grammar and spelling mistakes. Yeah, so this is my introduction to the story. I'm going to write it's official chapter one tomorrow. Since I writen this prologue at midnight or something. Was it a good start at least? Let me know. OTL And I'll be updating my other stories as well. Thanks for reading :D (Might re-write this chapter as well seeing it's short)**

**Prologue: **_The Warnings _

_On a bright morning, a little girl skips around town with her mother and father. She wanders curiously and decided to go to the nearby park by the hills. The parents smiled and took her there. They played together and smiled together. Often they would play a game of ball. On that morning, the ball went over the fence and towards the Mansion. I ran up to the fence._

"_I'll get it Papa!" I claimed with a bright smile_

"_Never go to the Mansion on that hill, Maka. It's dangerous and people disappear is they go near it." Both my parents explained. And I frowned. I never really understood why they said that. It's just a simple house right? They both told me, when I'm older Id understand more. Curiosity took the better of me sometimes. So I tried to find more about it in books. But never really found much about it. Which I found strange. _

Mama and Papa told me this constantly. By constantly I mean, years. From Preschool all the way to High school. **"Never go near that house."** Always the same freakin' phrase.

Really, I don't believe this, but I don't go near it anyways. You could say, I'm just cautions or maybe paranoid. I'm not sure exactly what I feel. But, somehow in my mind it kept saying "better safe than sorry" I didn't want to end up disappearing or dead just because I went to that Mansion on the hill.

Everyone tells this to their child and each generation so I've heard. Rumors keep spreading around town. Spreads like wild fire really. Even my friends claim to stay away. Even my overly obnoxious friend "Black Star" and calm and collective friend "Death the Kid" claim to never go near it. I trust them. And I never did go near that big old house. Although I always thought Black Star would be the type to wander around those sorts of places. Since he claims to be "god." Which I never did believe either.

Kid's father is also our current principal of our school as well, so it is wise for us to listen to him. Coming from the principal was serious business to us students anyways.

My friend and roommate, Soul Evans claims that there is a killer who lives in this house. People who went to "visit" never came back. Most of them even carried weapons like a knife or a gun. Soemtimes you could hear a painful scream towards the mansion direction. He keeps telling us the latest rumors. Sometimes I think it's a sick joke.

Tsubaki, Crona, Liz and Patty would always try to lift the mood after our "talk" about the so called forbidden mansion. If one brings it up that is. I just shrug it off. To me this seems like a typical horror story I read sometimes. Although I prefer something like intellectual literature, you know, like Shakespeare.

But, even so, I never went near the mansion. The closest I've ever gone was the park located near it_. As long as I'm not on it's property I should be safe right_? I kept thinking that. But I always play in that same park with my group of friends. We always play a game of basketball.

However, little did I know, someone was watching from a far. And I hate the feeling when I'm being watched.


	2. Chapter 1 - Accidental Visit

Psychopathic Love – Chapter 1: Accidental Visit

**AN: Enjoy Guys. Reviews would be lovely :D Thanks for reading. I know the prologue was short. Yeah I might re-write it. But here is a longer chapter. But it might be crappy. Happy Christmas btw if I don't write a story update on Christmas. **

**PS: This was written when I gots 5 hours of sleep xD Don't kill me. **

_**Third Person POV for now: **_

Death Academy High School, a prestigious privet high school located in Death City, Nevada. The final bell rung to end class, Maka Albarn, a 3rd year student in the Death Academy High School packed her books. She sighed in relief.

Today was Friday, that meant a typical basketball game at the nearby park with her group of friends. It's not that she hates this. It's rather tiresome when it's all over.

Maka walked out to the front gate where she sees her friends with Soul. Patty jumping up and down with a smile, Liz and Kid standing there waiting. Black Star on top of the school gate yelling nonsense with Tsubaki trying to calm him down. Crona was sitting by the gate in a crouching position looking all embarrassed.

"Hey Guys." Maka said with a smile. Soul just stood there with a slight grin.

Everyone greeted her and started walking down the streets towards a park located below a hill with a big mansion. Black Star held the ball as we walked.

Once we reached the park we picked team captains. This time it was Liz and Patty's turn to be the captains. Patty chose; Black Star, Kid, Crona, and Me. Liz had the rest of the group.

The game became intense after a while. Soul stole the ball from Black Star. Soul passed to Liz, Liz got the ball stolen by Kid. Kid passed back to Black Star. Black Star shoots and scores.

"Hell yeah!" Black Star yelled.

Liz retrieved the ball. She passed it to Tsubaki.

The cycle of passing and shooting came to a stop when the back got caught in between the hoop and board itself.

"I'll get it down." Black Star said.

He jumped up and slammed the ball down on the ground. It caused the ball to bounce high in the air. The ball bounced over the fence leading towards the mansion. Somehow it bounced over and over going over the hill. Which was thought to be physically impossible or difficult to achieve. _How can a ball go so far uphill?!_

"Aw man, why did it have to go over that fence. And that was the last ball." Soul scowls.

"The sports shop is all the way across town. It's too far to walk from here, and father told us not to go near the mansion. We should at least heed his words. " claimed Kid.

Liz and Tsubaki shivered. Patty was laughing was pointing at Black Star.

"Don't blame me and my awesome strength, Im "god" after all ahahahaha" Black Star said.

Maka looked towards the area and then to her watch. _It was only 5pm. We only been playing for about 2 hours._ The area where the ball was, wasn't very far. Just up a hill and near the mansion's front door. Although the door was slightly opened, most likely due to recent visitors. It's not like there is some monster inside really.

"I'll get the ball. It's not like it's in the house exactly. It's just on the property. I don't think there is a monster inside. And all of us are almost adults come on. " Maka said. Everyone fell silent.

"Maka it's fine really. We can get another ball another time." Kid said.

"Yeah Maka. Don't." Black Star even said. Which surprised her.

"It's fine Kid, Black Star. I don't even believe in the rumors. I don't think anything will happen to me." Maka said calmly.

With that, Maka climbed the fence with ease and walked over toward where the ball is. Everyone was in a panic. The group thought she had a screw loose in the head.

"WHAT DO WE DO GUYS?!" Soul yells.

_**Maka POV:**_

As I walked up to the mansion I took a look at my surroundings. I've never been here all my life.

It was indeed a bit creepy. Dead or almost dead rose plants around. Couple of stray vines stretch out towards the path I was walking on. At a distance, the big house that sits on top of the hill, looked rather old, a few cracks in the paint job, windows cracked a bit and was very dusty. Looked very Victorian as well.

As I walked along the stone path, I felt like something was watching me. No, it wasn't my friends who were watching me go up towards the mansion, but something else. It was like, something or someone inside the mansion on the top floor. It just felt like it.

I kept that thought in the back of my head. I placed a thought on my mind that it might be a paranoia feeling due to the rumors and stories on this place.

Upon reaching the big Mansion, my mind started rushing. My heart beat raced. I couldn't figure out why. In my mind I kept telling myself, _it's just a paranoia and just get the ball and go. That's it._

I didn't notice my surroundings so I ended up tripping by the stairs and it managed to make the ball inside the house. I paled.

_Goddamnit. _I mentally swore. I noticed a scrap on my knee. I didn't care.

I opened the door to the mansion. Inside the house was something I'd rather not see. Actually anyone should see.

There was a pool of red liquid. Which I assume it was fresh blood. The room smelled like it. There was no corpse, but there was a knife near it. _This better not be some sick joke. _I kept telling myself. But obviously it wasn't helping out. I noticed the ball was near another room. A dark room it seems. I walked towards it.

I gulped down some air. I walked with caution and finally reached the ball. I picked it up. I noticed there was some blood on it. I grimaced. The red liquid was warm and it made me feel sick. The smell was horrid and it made me think of hospitals.

I rubbed my hand on the floor, in hopes to get the blood off. I relieved that I could hear footsteps coming here. "Hello?" I said. I didn't want an answer.

So, I panicked and started to head for the door. I quickly noticed that it was closed.

_Please don't be locked. Please, please, please, don't be. This is a sick joke. _I begged in my mind. I raced for the door and I pushed against it.

_Tap, tap, tap, _the footsteps came closer.

"Who's there?" A deep male voice asked in a distance.

I tried to get the door open but no avail. I paled. _Come on open._

"Answer me." The voice said.

I turned my head around, I noticed a thin young man. He looked to be the age of around twenty-one. He had black and white hair that resembled what looks like vertical eyes. It reminded me a little of Kid with his three horizontal stripped black and white hair. The young man had a shadow came down upon his head but I noticed bright red eyes. I felt a bit scared.

The young man wore numerous long white scarves, black pants, and red and black blazer. I noticed some drips of blood on his cloths. Most of the blood on him was on his scarves.

I took a shaky breath. "W-who are you?" I said

He didn't answer. He ignored my question and said "Are you here to kill me too?"

His cold eyes looked like he could kill a god. And when I say god, I don't mean Black star.

I tried to choose my words carefully. "W-w-hat? ... " I was rather confused at that statement, and also afraid. My mind kept racing, trying to look for some way of escape. I failed to notice him approaching me.

"Answer me, I won't ask again, are you going to kill me?" He repeated .

"No, no, I won't harm you. I promise." I tried to muster all my strength to speak properly. I gripped the ball, ignoring that slippery feeling on it. But I asked and repeated my previous question, "But, who are you?"

"Asura." He said. I raised an eyebrow since that name was familiar. That name kept popping up in my mythology class in the Academy.

"As in the demon god of insanity, Asura?" I questioned. He nodded.

His eyes kept that cold and emotionless stare.

"Tell me little girl, if you're not here to kill me, then why are you here?"

"The basketball. I was playing with some friends. Why got a bit cocky and the ball somehow ended up here. I only wanted to retrieve this and then leave, but you showed up. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." I muttered.

His face darkened. "I see." I noticed his scarves move slightly. I knew there is no wind. The windows and door was closed. He didn't even move from where he was standing.

"Didn't you hear the others though? Like, Stay away from the mansion? Yet you still went and now inside it just for something so silly. Why is that? I'm sure there is more reason behind it." He smirked.

I thought about what he said. I didn't listen to the warnings, I ended up here. I don't know really what else to say. I tried to keep eye contact with his eyes. Something about him frightened me.

"No. There is really no other reason. I just wanted to retrieve what kept all of us happy. I should be going; they'll worry if I don't return." I tried again to open the door. I placed my weight on my shoulders in hope it would budge.

"You know, people who enter this mansion don't return, yes? Do you know why? Aren't you afraid?" Asura asked. He had a grin bigger than the Cheshire cat.

All these questions he keeps asking me, while I was trying to escape. I felt like I don't want to know the reason why. I couldn't find words. He walked towards me in a slow manner. He didn't mind stepping in fresh blood either. He stepped on the puddle and continued his way towards me.

"I take that silence as a no. Wel…. It's because I killed them all." He said. That psychotic grin he gave up. I tried to budge the door more. I really wanted to escape him. I'm sure he has intention to kill me as well.

"Each person who has visited me, planned to kill me. They all had weapons and tried to hurt me. You seem a bit different than the rest." He continued. He ended up right in front of me.

Unfortunately I felt something wrap around my ankle. I looked down and saw a scarf on my ankle and it wasn't loosely around it either. Which made me tense up and freeze. _Scarves can't move on their own Impossible. _I screamed in my mind. I felt a hand on my neck, it started to squeeze.

I looked back up at Asura, I found a third eye. Vertical and red pupils. I felt myself loosing oxygen. My hand started to tremble.

"You're afraid of me. Little Girl."

I glared at him once he said that.

"Anyone would be afraid. You're a strange to me after all. Let me go, freak. " I said. I tried to pray his hand off my neck. For someone as thin as Asura, he is really strong. He looked amused.

"Why?"

"You're h-hurting me, and I really need to go back." I coughed out. His grip loosed but he didn't let go of my neck. I glared at his eyes. I tried to bring out all the courage I could bring. His smile never faltered. He looked like he was thinking. But I can't tell between those red emotionless eyes.

"If I let you go, will you return to this place?" He asked out of the blue. I raised an eyebrow. I felt like he was planning something. I really do wish to avoid. But if I lied I might get myself hunted down and killed.

"Why do you ask?" I said.

"I find you an interesting girl. You're different from my other visitors. This place is rather boring and lonely. " He mused.

"And if I refuse?" I said. I kept my glare. There was a moment of silence and then finally he broke it. His smile grew wider. Almost looked like a sadistic smile.

"If you refuse then I'll trap you here in this mansion, right here and now. If you tried to escape me, then I'd hunt you down and drag you here." He mused around. "Perhaps, if you refused, then I can torture you in the most painful ways downstairs as punishment. Or just kill you. No, just simply killing you is no fun. " His hand that was holding my neck was now tracing my jaw line.

_I don't have a choice do I? Since today is Friday and I don't have any more classes, till Monday. I guess I have to. _I thought. I sighed.

"Alright. I'll come back and visit." I said in defeat.

"Good girl. You'll come by tomorrow afternoon then. And your name is?" He said. And then he finally released me and my leg.

"Maka Albarn." I muttered.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, dear Maka. You better not forget your promise. Or their will be very bad and painful consequences." Asura opened the door and I gave him a nod for reassurance. I felt terrible, my head started to hurt.

I rushed out of that old mansion ran as fast as my feet could possibly could. I needed to get of there. Something about Asura didn't feel right. Three eyes, a scarf that can move without wind or anything, killed people in the mansion, and unusual hair as well, it wasn't right.

I ran back to my friends, who grouped around me and interrogated me on what happened and why I took so long.

_**Asura POV:**_

I'm not exactly sure why I kept that girl alive. Let alone let her escape from the mansion. The girl showed a lot of feeling in her eyes. It wasn't hate that's for sure. That feeling looked to be bravery and courage. It interested me. And I didn't understand that feeling at all. It scared me a little but, I wanted to possess it for myself.

I watched her go back to her so-called "friends." Something in my chest started to hurt a little. I didn't know what that feeling was either. I wasn't afraid of pain, but this was different. It felt like_ jealousy?_ I don't think so. The feeling of "love" was defiantly out of the question right?

I questioned myself over and over again after she left.

_How can a demon god of insanity feel these feelings? Feelings of Love, Jealousy and Curiously? Im not supposed to right? But the feeling, It didn't hurt at all. The feeling of fear was never there. It felt kind of nice to not feel a fear. What is this?_

_Maka, why do you interest me? Why are you so different than the others? _

I sat down on a stair ledge inside the house. Her terrified expression seemed to be my favorite. The way she struggled. I find that most fascinating.

I couldn't wait for her return. I smiled to myself. I had to make plans on what to do with her.

_Oh this is going __to be fun. _

_Maka Albarn I think… I want to make you mine. _


	3. Chapter 2 - Shenanigans

Psychopathic Love Chapter 2 – Shenanigans

**AN: Happy New Year guys! I'm happy to present to you another chapter of this fanfic. Yeah took me long enough I know. I had a slight idea shortage at a time. Thinking up some things while doing some other stuff. Ignore my grammar mistakes. Anyways I tried so read, enjoy, review, like, fav, ect. Thanks. Btw I changed the ratings in case it gets a bit too gruesome or something idek. I really need to get in the hang of characteristics. Seriously I think I made Asura a bit OOC. e-e. Forgive me**

_**Third Person POV for now: **_

Maka woke up earlier than usual. Why? She had to go back to the mansion in the afternoon on a Saturday. Above all, Maka felt that something wasn't right about Asura. His name, his personality, his abilities, his hair, his eyes, his just everything about him is well strange and off. Maka knew he was for sure not human. She sighed and got out of bed.

She pulled an all-nighter, reading a ton of mythology books, she felt even more exhausted. It was unusual for her on a Saturday.

On a normal Saturday she would spend all day in a library, enjoying the pleasures of stories, fantasies and peace and quietness. But this changes everything since she was forced/plans to visit that forbidden mansion. And even before that, her friends interrogated her to see if she was fine.

_**Flashback /w Maka POV**_

_7:00pm…at the park_

"_MAKA!" Everyone yelled and ran up to me. They saw little bit of blood on me and a scrap on my knee._

"_Are you alright Maka?" Kid and Soul asked. _

_Blackstar, Liz, Patty, and Crona examined me for further injuries. _

"_I'm fine guys, really. This isn't my blood." I responded trying to get some space. Since they all surrounded me. I handed Black Star the ball. I sort of forgot there was a bit of blood on it. He immediately took noticed it and placed it on the ground. He placed his foot on the ball to keep it from moving. _

"_But why is there blood on you and the ball?" Black Star asked. _

_I gulped. I didn't want to tell them there was a bloody possibly/fairly certain murderous being inside the mansion and only allowed me to leave out of interest and promise. _

"_I found a legit dead body inside the mansion near the ball. It looked fresh, but I didn't see anyone there. I found it strange but I just tried to get the ball and leave." She quickly thought about a lie. Everyone grimaced and hugged the poor girl. _

"_Maka, your father would've killed me if you didn't return in one peace. Never again do that, Idiot. Just not cool. " said Soul. He started to scold me a little. _

_I nodded in agreement. But I made a promise to Asura. I always kept my promises. I sighed on thought. _

"_You were gone for quite a while though Maka. Did something happen really? " Tsubaki said. _

"_No, nothing happened. I swear." I replied. _

_Black Star cheered that she managed to get back alive and laughed. He patted Tsubaki on the back. "Since we have the ball, what now?" He questioned. Everyone looked exhausted and worried to death. _

"_I-I think I should get going. Mother would be very mad at me if I'm out late" Crona spoke first nervously. Everyone knew how much of a complete bitch. They let Crona off the hook and he took a fast leave. _

"_I should get going too, I have a manicure soon and don't want to be late for it" Liz said and left. _

_Soon everyone left the park. Black Star said he'll hold onto the ball till next Friday. Tsubaki insisted she'll clean it off. _

_Soul and I headed back home to our apartment. I went immediately to the shower to get off the blood before it stains me cloths even further. After dinner, I took out my mythology book and tried to get some information about the demon god of insanity. Looking through ancient photos in the book and storie,. I spent all night trying to find out more, out of my own paranoia and caution. Till finally I got sleepy._

_**Back to third person POV and end flashback. **_

Maka got ready for her day. She chose to wear her typical black trench coat and red plaid skirt outfit. It was 9:30am and she knew Soul would be still asleep. Knowing he sleeps in a lot on Weekends. She decided to leave him a note on the fridge.

_Soul, _

_Im going to head out to the library now. Have that left over pasta we have in the fridge for breakfast. If you need me,I have my cell phone on me. _

_~From Maka_

Maka

With that, Maka left the house and kept a close eye on time. She did heed Asura's words, regrettably. Since she had little time to kill she visited the library for a little while to relax herself. Indulging herself in a fantastic novel and pick out a few mythology books as well.

She learned a lot, from just doing simple reading analysis. Stories mention Asura can drive people to insanity just by his near-by presence, which caused murderous chaos around the area. But it didn't make sense since Asura has been in that mansion for a while. The book had the exact description of him in appearance, and abilities shown that Maka knew. _But why hasn't the whole town gone insane and murderous by now?_ She questioned.

Maka took her remaining books to the front counter to check them out. She quickly ate something for lunch before heading to the park. Holding her books close to her, she very much hoped she can survive this day.

Maka tossed the bag of books over the fence then climbed towards the mansion. She kept her guard up and cautiously walked up to that forbidden mansion. She sighed in regret, opened the door and took one step into the mansion. Maka looked around the place.

_Same appearance, nothing different. Just the blood is gone. No knife either. _Maka thought. She took another step into the mansion. Paranoia is really getting to her. She really felt like leaving this place again. She turned back to the front door. She remembered it being left open, but it's closed now. She placed her hand on the knob again and twisted it. _How the hell can this door lock on its own. Seriously I thought I left it open._ She questioned.

"And where do you think you're going, Little Girl?" Said a dark voice behind her. She felt an arms wrap around her waist, out of a reflex Maka tensed up and started to struggle. She knew it was him. He laughed.

"Let me go, Asura." Maka protested and tried to pray the arms off her. Asura quickly turned her around and pulled her closer to him.

"You can't escape that easily, my dear. Were you going to break your promise?" He simply said while tightening his grip on her.

"Maybe, Maybe not. Let me go." Maka said feeling a bit irritated.

"I won't let you escape this time, my dear." He chuckled darkly.

Maka felt scarves go around her ankles and wrists, restraining her from escaping. She dropped her books on the floor. She would've hopped to grab one to Maka-Chop his head but that didn't turn out well. Maka was about to let out a scream when a hand clamped her mouth down, muffling the sound.

"There is no need to be afraid of me sweetie. At least you, returned to the mansion." Asura removed his hand off Maka's mouth, but not his scarf bindings.

"What the hell are you doing Asura, Let me go this instant. And how in the fucking hell are you doing this, you sick freak?!" Maka yelled, glaring at the man restricting her movement.

"What a foul mouth, sweetheart. You deserved to be punished." His sick grin widened as he ignored the question. Maka felt the scarves tighten painfully. Maka cringed in pain, which made Asura smile more if it were possible.

"Entertain me, darling. That's what I want. Show me all those emotions in those beautiful eyes." He whispered into her ear. He traced his finger around Maka's jawline as she struggled to get out of his hold.

Maka with all her might glared at the man. She tried to keep her fears on the down-low.

"Let me go, damnit." She protested. To her irritation, Asura didn't, but stared at her eyes intensely. Maka couldn't read his emotions or actions. Maka trembled slightly, Asura placed his hand on her cheek.

"I said there is no need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you, unlike the others. You're different Maka. I can't let you go and escape me. I've become too attached. If I let you go, it'll drive me insane." He whispered while trying to comfort her.

_I don't want her to leave me. I don't want her to hate me. She doesn't hurt me. For once I'm not afraid. _Asura thought.

"We only met once! And above all an accidental meet." Maka deadpanned.

"Yes, but you're an interesting girl, sweetie. I want to keep you around." Asura claimed. He started to walk, dragging Maka by the scarves, making her go deeper into the mansion by force.

Maka desperately tried everything to break free from the scarves that were holding her ankles and wrists. But the more she struggled the more painful the bindings tightened.

"How about we make a deal then, sweetheart?" Asura said over his shoulder, continuing to drag Maka by carrying her with scarves. He opened up a room only lit with one candle. He sat down on chair and placing Maka on his lap. To her demise, she couldn't run away.

"I don't have a choice do I…" Maka muttered quietly, trying to now get out of his hold.

Asura held a tight grip on her. He pulled her closer and leaned towards her ear.

"Listen carefully, my dear. I'll only tell this to you once. Break one term and you'll be punished… harshly." Asura whispered as he held her in a possessive embrace.

Maka frowned and nodded. She had no choice.

"I'll allow you to go outside, if you promise to visit me every day, unless I tell you otherwise. Secondly if anyone tries to have an intimate relationship with you, I'll kill them brutally. Lastly, only I can make you happy. You're mine, Maka. I won't take no for an answer. Don't disobey and refuse me."

Asura held her chin and forcefully kissed her. He tried to deepen it, his hand wandered up her neck and grabbed some hair, harshly. Maka gasped and Asura slipped his tongue in and exploded. He finally pulled back, letting Maka get some air.

"That was to seal the deal." Asura smirked looking at his work. Maka panting for air, trembling in his arms, her senses were trying to come back.

"You pervert, let me go." Maka said, her sense came back. Asura kissed her forehead and nuzzled into her neck.

"I don't want to let go of you. You're so nice to hold onto. You help my fears lessen a bit. Your eyes seethe with so much emotion. It interests me. Show me more."

Asura kissed her neck, Maka could feel a sly smile against her neck. He removed his hands around her waist and up her shirt. Feeling of cold hands on warm skin. Maka shivered in disgust and tried to squirm away.

"Stop resisting my dear. It will make things more painful." The bindings on her arm seemed bone crushing. Maka thought it might leave a bruise on her. Asura continued wandering his hands around, started to fondle her breasts.

"A-ah. Stop it." Maka cried out. Asura touched and kissed. To Maka it felt like it burned, she felt tears well up in frustration. Her complaints and cries weren't affecting Asura in the slightest. He smiled at the reactions. It proved that it provoked Asura to continue.

Well…That is…till they both heard something like a gunshot in the nearby hallway. And Asura looked annoyed and pissed. He completely stopped his shenanigans, and removed his hands out of her shirt. Maka was at a relieve, and she felt the scarf bindings loosen and she managed to break free.

"Don't move, sweetie. I'll take care of this." Asura said darkly.

He placed Maka on the ground finally. On reflex Maka placed some space in between them. Maka had a worrisome expression on her face. Asura left the room. Maka held her wrists and rubbed them. She didn't know what to do, but she did know Asura was unpredictable as ever. His expression changes so drastically. It almost scared Maka.

Maka took out her phone and checked the time. It was almost evening. She decided to text Soul, that she might be late coming home and something came up. She doesn't know how she'll tell him, but Maka knew she'll have to deal with an angry psychopath and try to escape, somehow. Soul texted back rather quickly.

_I have to hide. I don't want to deal with Asura. _Maka's thoughts screamed in her head. Once she knew Asura was gone far enough she tried to find an escape route.

Maka heard a scream down the hall, opposite of her direction and winced that the sound.

_**Asura POV:**_

_I'll kill him. I'll kill him. I'll kill him. I'll kill him. _

Is all I had in my mind.

_Ruining my time with my dear Maka. Maka looked so delicious and tempting._ _That man must suffer. How should he be killed?_

I quickly located the man who shot the gun. Well…men… I covered his face with his scarves.

"Where are ya' demon. I'll kill you." yelled a cocky Blondie man near the stairs. He had 4 other men around him. He shot a gun around, breaking a few windows, it shattered into a few pieces.

"Boss, not so loud." One of his men said worriedly.

"Yes, do quiet down a bit. You just ruined my perfect relax time." I said behind the person. He jumped since he knew it was none of his "friends" voices. Before he could react further, I took hold of his neck, made my scarves grab all his limbs and started to slowly tear him apart. I grinned as he screamed. It was so much fun to see them in pain. My fear of them hurting me was gone. The man's limbs popped off and a lot of blood dripping off him. I'll finish him off later, that is if he doesn't die of blood loss.

"Huh!? Oh no. " cried the second henchman and ran up to the bleeding man.

I tripped the second man with another scarf. I decided to let the insanity take over this man's soul. Surely he would kill his "friends." He attacked the third man, I watched with glee. The men betraying each other. It was quite a horrifying experience for the leader of the group. The insane man took the gun and finally shot himself to his death after taking out his comrade.

The Boss turned around, glaring at me, and started shooting off bullets at me. I didn't feel any pain. No I wasn't afraid of pain. I quickly recovered the wounds that passed me or grazed me. The boss was utterly shocked. He let out a terrified scream.

"I'm not afraid of pain, I'm certainly not afraid of you." I walked up to the leader with a grin. I took hold of his neck and the terror in his face, simply made Asura smile with pleasure. I slit his throat using my fingers. It wasn't hard to deal with a bunch of worthless humans. Although Asura thought Maka was totally different. The blood on my hands dripped on the floor. The Mansion became silent again. I started to walk down the halls. I licked my fingers, tasting that metallic taste.

I opened the door to where my dear Maka was. To my surprise, Maka was gone. I frantically looked around for her. _Maka, where are you?_ My eyes narrowed. I left that room to look for my little escapee.

I knew I shouldn't have left her on her own, She'll be punished. Maka had to learn to listen to me. I smiled on the thought. _How to punish my dear little girl. _I chuckled darkly knowing I'll enjoy this little hunt.

_Maka, I won't let you escape. _


End file.
